1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fibers, and more particularly, to a system and method for positioning and aligning optical fibers by employing means for pivoting an optical fiber thereby providing accurate positioning of the fiber endface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmitting Optical Subassemblies (TOSA) are hardware components in a fiber optic data link disposed at the transition point from an electrical signal to an optical signal. Near the point where a fiber in the fiber optic data link approaches a laser where the electrical signal is used to create the optical signal, the fiber must be mechanically aligned and held in position. Proper alignment of a fiber""s endface with an optically active portion of the laser is necessary to provide coupling of the laser light into the fiber.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method which accurately holds optical fibers in position and aligns the fiber end for optical signal transfer or other uses.
The present disclosure provides methods and systems for positioning a fiber end of an optical fiber. A block is provided having an opening for receiving the optical fiber. The optical fiber is positioned in the opening to constrain the optical fiber in at least one direction. The optical fiber has a first portion with a free end which is cantilevered or extends from the block. The optical fiber is moved against the at least one direction which is constrained. The movement is imposed upon the optical fiber from a position on a second portion of the optical fiber, which is opposite the first portion relative to the block. This movement causes a lateral displacement of the free end.
In useful embodiments of the present disclosure, a mechanical means for holding an optical fiber in position using the combination of, for example, a v-groove to constrain the fiber in two directions and a pivot point to force a displacement (in either of two directions) on one side of the pivot point due to a displacement on the other side is disclosed.
The pivot v-groove may be located along the fiber in close proximity to the endface of the fiber. The pivot v-groove and the laser may be disposed upon a substrate. An alignment and fixing operation is preferably performed to bring and hold the endface of the fiber into mechanical proximity to the optically active portion of the laser. A system for positioning a fiber end of an optical fiber, in accordance with the present invention, includes a block having an opening for receiving the optical fiber and constraining the optical fiber in at least one direction. A reference is disposed a first distance from the block against which the optical fiber is to be aligned. A positioning system is disposed a second distance from the block on an opposite side of the block relative to the reference, and the positioning system moves the optical fiber laterally relative to the block to cause a lateral displacement of a fiber end on the side of the block where the reference is disposed such that alignment between the fiber end and the reference is achieved.
An optical subassembly, in accordance with the present invention includes a block having an opening extending in an axial direction through the block. The opening receives an optical fiber and constrains the optical fiber in at least one direction. A reference is disposed a first distance from the block. A fiber end portion of the optical fiber forms an angle relative to the axial direction of the opening such that a fiber end of the optical fiber is aligned with the reference to provide optical power transfer between the fiber end and the reference.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.